


Steady As She Goes

by Redofthewolves



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redofthewolves/pseuds/Redofthewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ferelden Enterprises purchases Highever Banking, new regulation requires the two families be tied in marriage. Briana Cousland and Alistair Theirin enter the arrangement resigned to do their duties, but soon find themselves caught up in a dangerous game of secrets and lies. That part was expected; what they didn’t expect was to fall in love. A modern arranged marriage AU, told in three acts. Rating subject to change for sexual content and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the business of business

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! It's finally happening! Sound the alarm!!!
> 
> This fic has been my big project for over a year now, and I've finally got impatient enough to post the first chapter, out of a _lot_. Portions might get reuploaded as I continue to write, but here it is! Expect weekly updates unless I don't. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title refers to the song Steady As She Goes by The Raconteurs, and the chapter title to [this meme](http://nayx.tumblr.com/post/37200670154).
> 
> Thanks to my betas, tumblr users [baelistair](http://baelistair.tumblr.com/) and [gayantivan](http://gayantivan.tumblr.com) for being bright spots of light in this dark world.

“The signing terms are fairly standard for this kind of deal. We’ve attached a copy of the relevant legal code to the front, behind which is the actual contract. We trust that your lawyers have already reviewed it?” Cauthrien asked, passing the binder across the lacquered table. Her skin was well cared for, but her nails were chewed to the quick.

“They’ve read through it, yes,” Bryce responded, tapping his pen against the table. “Howe had some questions about the lag period between the marriage and the acquisition, however, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Howe drawled, one foot on the opposite knee, “Am I correct to assume the couple have to be married for at least two months before the companies can be legally merged?”

“That’s how I’ve had it explained to me,” Cailan shrugged, his broad shoulders stretching under his grey suit. “The FDIC regulations on the time between contract signing and actual ceremony are less restrictive. I think it was a three week minimum?” He turned to Loghain, a questioning frown on his face.

“Three weeks from today’s meeting, then two months from that before the government will recognized the family connection enough for us to move forward with the acquisition,” Loghain restated. His voice was calm, but he drawled his words out longer than necessary. Loghain Mac Tir always looked vaguely irritated, but the morning sun cutting into his eyes looked to give him another reason to be unhappy.

“Excuse me?” Briana spoke up finally. All eyes in the room turned towards her.

“I believe both parties represented in the contract have to be present for the signing, correct?” she posed to the room, her lips thinning. Cailan’s phone, which sat upon the table, vibrated as she spoke. He picked it up, turning on the screen just long enough to see the notification.

“We’ve been stalling a bit, but it looks like he’s just—”

“Maker, I’m really late, aren’t I? Not the fashionable kind? I am so sorry about that.”

The man had burst through the main conference room, throwing the thin door open a little more forcefully than it looked like he’d expected. His scarf was hanging half-off his shoulder, and there was still snow in his hair.

Loghain turned back to the room, flipping open the contract. “Right, well, now that Alistair is finally here, we can get this done with.”

-

[A snapchat of Alistair, to Leliana. His face is one of exaggerated horror as he sits in the back of a taxi. The text reads, “why does traffic happen to good people?”]

[A reply photo, of Leliana’s hand holding a cup of coffee, interior of her apartment. The photo is timestamped 5:37 AM. “I’m praying for you right now. Really hard. I promise.”]

[Another reply, from Riordan. His hands is mid-chin stroke, and his eyebrow is arched. “is this the meeting with your future wife? [eyes emoji]"

[A reply to both of them, from Alistair. It’s a front camera photo of a lobby full of business people. “when i die. then you will realize”]

-

As far as first impressions went, they hardly got to have one. After the initial awkward handshake between the two of them, there wasn’t much talk besides asking for pens to be passed. It took them twenty minutes in total to sign all the documents, then notarized them, and finally have them scanned and emailed to the appropriate parties. When the meeting was near to a close, she had only been able to figure out so much about him, combined with what a previous Google search had told her.

Alistair Theirin was the youngest son of the late Maric Theirin, former president and CEO of Ferelden Enterprises. It was a minor scandal when he was born out of wedlock, but since Maric’s wife had passed years previous, the whole thing had blown over in the media. There wasn’t that much else to find on him, mostly some photos of him scattered over Google Images. If she was being honest, they hadn’t done him justice. He was tall and broad, but his face was playful and his tawny brown hair looked like he had tried to style it.

And then there was everything she had figured out so far. He cared enough to apologize for being late, but was obviously disorganized enough to prevent him from being on time. He actively listened to Cailan’s advice, but seemed hesitant to heed Loghain’s. He smelled like grass in the dead of winter and his hand was not soft when it brushed hers, but they were dry and warm.

And he hadn’t met her eyes for more than three seconds.

-

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=sn2iax)  


-

“Er, sorry to interrupt, but—”

Briana’s head snapped up from the reply she was typing, coming face to face with Alistair himself. He held his scarf and his jacket in his hands, seeming to be on his way out. Her eyes widened. She was expecting to have to make the first move to talk to him.

“No, this is nothing,” she insisted, sliding her phone into her pocket. Her lips pursed, and her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Did you need something?”

“I just—I know this whole thing is weird, but if we’re going to be, y’know, married, I thought… well, maybe let’s get coffee first. Get to know each other better.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to keep his voice low.

“I’m more of a tea person myself, if that doesn’t bother you,” she admitted.

“Oh thank the Maker, me too,” he sighed, shoulders relaxing. His eyes narrowed for a moment, looking her dead in the eyes. “Waaaait… dogs or cats?”

Her smile dropped immediately. “I come from a long and proud line of dog people, I’ll have you know. Is that going to be a problem?”

His laugh—his real laugh—filled the room.

-

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2euimf5)

-

Morrigan stood in a corner of the lobby, iPad held in one hand. Sten sat nearby, thumbing through a copy of National Geographic and looking up to scan the room every so often. Upon seeing Briana, he turned and said something to Morrigan.

“I haven’t the faintest idea where you got the idea for frozen yogurt,” Morrigan remarked when the other woman reached them, not looking up from her work. 

“It’s been a strange couple of days. We could all use the break.” Briana shrugged, taking her jacket from Morrigan’s arms.

“Don’t presume to know what I need. I would venture to guess it is you who wants a break,” Morrigan quipped, finally looking up. The barest hint of a smile graced her face. “Come, let us leave before the promise of yogurt gets to Sten.”

Sten huffed from the chair, setting his magazine aside.“The idea is… tempting, yes.” 

“Pup! Off so soon?”

The trio turned in time to see Bryce emerging from the elevator. His grey hair curled at the nape of his neck, and his face showed fine age lines, but he was still as energetic and determined as ever. At the age of thirty, Bryce Cousland had taken over Highever Bank from his father, and took the reigns growing the company domestically in the UK. Now, having taken blows during the recent recession, his best option had been to accept the generous purchasing offer from Ferelden Enterprises. The idea of being bought hadn’t seemed to affect his mood, however. He handed a folder to Rendon Howe, who hardly gave them a second glance as he left.

Briana tucked her hair behind her ear. “I owe Morrigan for helping me with this ordeal. I was going to treat her to some dessert.”

“I think Morrigan is used to it by now. She is your personal assistant, isn’t she?”

From over Bryce’s shoulder, Briana watched Morrigan roll her eyes. 

“Yes, yes. Dad, did you need something?”

“Not particularly,” Bryce sighed, slipping his hands into his pants pockets, “But I wanted to check in with you. This isn’t an easy process for any of us, Pup. Your mother and I have invited Alistair to dinner in a week at the manor. Normally, in any other business matter, I’d ask you if you’d like to come, but given the circumstances…”

Briana leaned in, quickly kissing her father on the cheek. “Send the information to Morrigan. I’ll be there. And I’m fine with all this, Dad. I promise you.”

-

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2dvszvb)  


-

“It really couldn’t have been that bad, Ali. You tend to underestimate your social skills.”

Alistair dragged a hand down his face, accidentally bumping into the person in front of him in line. He switched his phone to his other ear, “You have no idea. Being late was bad enough, but then I couldn’t say a coherent sentence for the rest of the meeting. I was a mess.”

Across the ocean, Leliana turned a corner on the sidewalk. “Did they call off the deal? Did Cailan talk down to you?”

“No, but Loghain gave me some very cutting looks. That’s nothing new, though.” The smell of the hotel lobby’s cafe lingered in the air as he browsed the display case.

“Well then, you have nothing to worry about. Everything’s going to be fine. You still haven’t told me what she’s like, though!” she insisted, stiffing a giggle.

“Not too sure, really. She was quiet, but there wasn’t that much to be said. Dresses well. Likes dogs. Hold on a sec,” he requested, putting the phone to his shoulder to order a black coffee and a scone.

“Sorry, back. What did you ask again?”

“Listen, I just want to make sure you’re okay with all of this. It’s not exactly… what you were raised to do,” she posed, hitting her floor button on the elevator.

“Eamon went over this with me. There are no other viable Theirin heirs to settle the deal. I’m the only one left, really,” he shrugged, taking a bite of his scone. A little dry, but still good. Lemon currant.

“Are you sure you’re alright though? I know after Duncan—”

“Maker,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d been keeping those thoughts at bay for a good bit now. “No, really, I’m fine. Look, thanks for the call, Leliana. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Leliana’s elevator dinged as she stepped into her Headquarters. “Alright. Please take care of yourself.”

-

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qb65iw)  
  


-

“I thought you were above lying to your father. Is this a new hobby you’re trying, like the time you took up horseback riding?”

Briana frowned, looking up from the couch. “Either you’re saying things to be hurtful again, or I genuinely don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Morrigan’s heels clicked against the dark wood as she made her way down into the depression the living room sat in. The lights were dim in Briana’s apartment, save the lamp she worked by, the light from her laptop, and the soft glow of London through the condo windows. “If I recall correctly,” Morrigan started, “You told your father that you were ‘fine with all this,’ did you not?”

Briana’s jaw clenched, pulling her laptop closed. “Mori, we discussed this already. I have a duty to my family and the company. I can’t just burden my father with all my personal trepidations on the matter.”

“Answer me this: do you want to marry this boy?”

“No, not particularly. I don’t know him.”

“Your father should know as much then. This acquisition lets the Theirins gain power, but fashions you as a pawn in their game.”

“You know Morrigan,” Briana huffed, standing up to hand the woman her purse, “You have the strangest way of showing concern.”

“I…” Morrigan started, before gently taking the bag from Briana’s hands, “I am merely worried that the situation will ultimately leave you bitter. We’ll speak on this tomorrow, I’m sure?”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” Briana noted. “Now, go home. I’ve got to finish my article before tomorrow, and you have to have one night you don’t spend here.”

Morrigan scoffed, before turning towards the exit. “You speak like I don’t sleep here half the time anyway,” she threw over her shoulder as she left. She stopped at the open door momentarily, fiddling with the doorknob.

“I think perhaps I misspoke earlier.”

Briana stayed silent, giving her the room to speak.

“You don’t have to be a pawn. You could be a queen.”

“Morrigan, you are the most dramatic person I know. Go home.”

-

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=250quk8)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for [Briana's outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fe/72/64/fe7264dce7f8837caaa3b32899c393ba.jpg) and [Morrigan's outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/33/81/0d/33810dce9507928e2cc1b1e7730c549b.jpg).
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [adhdalistair](adhdalistair.tumblr.com).


	2. detected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a reference to [this meme](http://67.media.tumblr.com/91f050ef105c5f1b8b60c960fe781417/tumblr_mi5kxtSdnx1qb1wd3o1_500.jpg).
> 
> Posting this a little bit early today since I don't want to forget later. Generally I'll probably continue to update every Wednesday unless I state otherwise.

The coffee shop was definitely off the beaten path of London, a fair distance from the trendy latte joints of the mainstream city. The noon light filtered through the windows and onto the light wood floor while the snow fell softly onto the sidewalk outside. A man sat with a laptop, hair tied back as he worked. By the window, two women held hands as they talked eagerly over their drinks. Bohdan—owner of Bohdan and Son—cleaned mugs behind the counter while Sandal wiped down the espresso machine.

In the corner, Alistair had found the most comfortable table he could. The place had no couches or armchairs, only hard back dining chairs, but he’d spent several minutes testing most of them while waiting. His back was relaxed into his chair, and he stirred his tea every few seconds, waiting for it to cool. Muffin crumbs clung to his henley, but he didn’t seem to notice.

The bells on the door chimed softly, and Briana stepped inside, brushing the snow off her shoulders. At her side was a mastiff that came nearly up to her thighs. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she folded her peach jacket over her arm as she scanned the cafe. Alistair waved from his spot, and her eyes glinted as she spotted him. His smile was awkward as she sat. The dog curled up calmly by her feet.

“I’m not late, am I? I had to turn around when I remembered Brencis hadn’t been walked today,” Briana asked, motioning towards Alistair’s half-eaten muffin. 

“This? No. I just get a little peckish when I’m nervous,” he admitted, brushing the crumbs off his hand. “Did you want something? Bodhan makes a mean Earl Grey—”

“Coffee?” the boy behind the counter chimed in, peeking up over the counter.

“No, my boy, he said tea. She’s going to want a chai latte though, Mr. Theirin,” Bodhan responded, handing a mug to the boy, who had already started working. 

Alistair reached down cautiously, scratching the dog on the back of the neck. “Brencis, you said his name was?”

“Yeah, he’s my little man. Quite gentle, until you mention p-l-a-y time. Oh, thank you,” she turned, taking the cup that had been brought to her.

“So, you’re known by name here? I thought you were from Edinburgh.”

Alistair’s brow furrowed, leaning back slightly. “How’d you know that?”

She stirred her tea, not looking up. “I’ll admit I may have Googled you before our meeting.”

“I feel like I came unprepared… I haven’t lived in Edinburgh in years, but you probably know that already. I guess I don’t have to talk about my life then, do I? That’s almost a relief.”

“No, no,” Briana insisted, setting down her cup, “I want to hear about it in your words.”

He sipped his own tea, thinking. “Er, not much to tell, actually. Maric sent me to live with Uncle Eamon as soon as he could. Then military school, and now I’m here. Well, not here here. You know what I mean,” he joked at the end.

The bell rang again as another customer walked in. “You don’t sound enthusiastic. How much of that was your choice?”

“Well, I definitely chose this muffin, and I don’t regret that choice.” Her frown made him squirm in his seat, redirecting the conversation, “I mean, did you choose this? Getting married?”

She shrugged. “I’m the only eligible Cousland. It’s my duty, as it is yours.”

The air hung between them. Alistair’s leg bounced under the table. Briana pursed her lips, thinking.

“Alistair… I want you to know that although neither of us actively chose to be here, I’d like to make this work. We can be civil adults about this.” She watched the snowfall outside as she spoke, a car lazily passing on the street. Brencis sighed from underneath the table.

“Civil? Is that the best you’re hoping for?”

Her eyebrows raised, turning back to face him. Alistair’s eyebrows were furrowed so far they almost reached his frown.

“Sorry, that came out wrong. What were you thinking?”

“At the very least I wanted to be… y’know, friends.”

“I…” She looked away, seeming to process the idea. She looked back to him, eyes narrowed, before relaxing.

“Friends,” she repeated, tasting the word in her mouth. Her smile was as soft as he’d seen yets as she pulled out her wallet. “I think I’d like that. Want to give it a try?”

-

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=11r7okh)

-

“So… you never told me your story,” he prodded, snow crunching underneath his feet.

“Oh! I’m sorry about that. What did you want to know?”

The snow had stopped finally, but the air outside was still as crisp as it was that morning. They chatted idly as they made their way towards the nearest park. Briana, for the fifth time since they left, visibly held herself back from petting a passing dog in favor of holding back Brencis.

“What do you do? You’re not just a full-time aristocrat, are you?”

“Would it bother you if I was?” she asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Not really, but I don’t know how anyone can do that without going mad. It sounds boring as hell.”

“Sometimes it is. And sometimes you get to watch Bill de Blasio puke in a bush.”

He snorted at that. “Was that a joke? I didn’t know you could make one.”

Briana pursed her lips, double-wrapping Brencis’ leash around her hand. “I’ve been known to quip every once in awhile. I am a journalist,” she continued, stopping at the crosswalk. “I minored in college, and when it was made clear to me that I wasn’t to be involved in the company, I took up freelancing as a way to keep occupied. I write editorials, mostly. Papers and magazines find it interesting to hear such radical opinions from a member of the one percent,” she shrugged, readjusting her purse on her shoulder.

“What’d you mean when you said they said you couldn’t be ‘involved in the company’?"

She waited the couple of seconds for the light to change before answering. “Normally, as a member of the Cousland family, it wouldn’t be unusual for me to hold a position in the bank. Mum wouldn’t have it, though. She wanted me to grow up away from the family business, and work at my own dreams instead of just the family’s.”

“And did you? With your writing?”

“Maybe,” she replied, after a pause, “I’m not entirely sure yet, if I’m being honest.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ve got friends who are very impressed with my big famous fiancée. Think you’ll write our wedding announcement yourself?” He smiled, lightly bumping her shoulder with his.

She laughed, a little louder than it looked like she’d anticipated. “I can see it now. ‘On May 20th, Alistair Theirin was married to me, Briana Cousland, and I still had to write the announcement. Several people told me I looked beautiful, and my dress didn’t catch on fire, despite eyewitness testimony’.”

Both still enjoying the joke, Briana didn’t notice Brencis start to run at a nearby squirrel. Her whole body pitched forward with the jerk of the leash, before she was stopped by a strong hand on the cord. Alistair reeled Brencis back in, who whined at the rodent now in a nearby tree.

"Easy there, yeah?” he breathed, kneeling down to rub the dog’s head. He turned back to Briana. “Are you okay?”

She took a few seconds to respond, features soft as she watched him. “Yeah,” she replied quietly, nodding.

Her pocket buzzed, and Alistair stood as she pulled it out. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him frowning at something over her shoulder. 

Slipping her phone away again, she lifted her head. “Something wrong?”

“There’s a man behind us that’s been following us for a bit now, I think.”

Briana turned to follow his eyes, and huffed loudly.

“Sten, are you trying to be subtle?”

Sten, who was leaning on a tree like he’d only ever seen pictures of people leaning on things, folded his newspaper up as he straightened. “Morrigan said it would 

be best to use discretion during your date.”

“It’s not a-” she started, “You’re not exactly a subtle person. Alistair, this is my bodyguard, Sten.”

“Hello. I am Sten,” the huge man shared bluntly, offering a hand.

Alistair shook it, looking between the two of them. “You’ve got a bodyguard?”

Briana thumbed one of her temples, deliberating. “Well, yes, but not by choice. Someone tried to assassinate me some time ago. My father insisted I have protection going forward.”

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you say someone tried to have you assassinated? Because if that had happened to me, I think I’d start every conversation that way. ‘Hullo, nice to meet you, someone tried to kill me once and I’m still here’.”

“That’s the only important part of the story: I’m still here.” She turned to Sten, taking the newspaper from his hands. “Now, c’mon. Let’s all walk together like we’re not two aristocrats and a hired strongarm.”

-

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=14myqnb)

-

_“It took the Chantry Reformation to change the way the powerful families of old viewed marriage, and in the modern era it took an equally impactful crisis to shift thinking back. With new regulations after the 2008 recession, the powerful suddenly found themselves more intricately tied to the financial success of their company than ever before. CEOs and their legal family had to hold more than fifty percent of public stock in the company, binding their fate to the company’s, in the hopes of enforcing more stability and caution in business practices even beyond the banking sector. An unintended side effect of the new regulation has changed the social world of the upper class, just as the Reformation did: to keep stock holdings above 50% when acquiring a new company, the two CEOs must provide a way to link each ‘family’ into one. Just as Elizabethan marriages were arranged to combine property or treaty peace, so too are the modern marriages of the one percent.”_

Cousland, Briana. “Nobility 2.0: The Modern Wall Street." _Home - BBC News._ BBC News, 7 June. 2012. Web. 20 Nov 2015.

-

Instagram picture of zevran. Just him at his best angle, complete with duck face. **spanishscoundrel** I am most definitely a model, and I turned this camera on myself. #nofilter #nomakeup #alsonopants #icannotbejudged

-

Riordan’s kitchen looked unnaturally clean behind him, as if he’d cleaned just for the call. Behind Alistair was his hotel bed, which he hadn’t bothered to make at all since using it earlier.

“You should read her articles, Alistair. She has great insight into the most recent financial crisis, especially for someone so personally tied to the banking industry,” 

Riordan was saying, preparing another spoonful of soup.

“I’d like to, really I would, but you know how ADHD is. I can’t read a thing unless someone reads it to me.” His own dinner leftovers sat in the mini fridge beside him. 

“I’ve seen that problem in person, yes,” his Skype partner nodded, wiping his mouth. “Did dinner with Cailan go well?”

“I think so,” he shrugged, leaning back. “It’s always so awkward with him. It’s like sometimes he thinks he has to be Maric, like he’s got to try to be my father now that he’s gone. But he’s still Cailan. Still as starry-eyed and determined as ever.”

“He is your brother, Alistair. You can criticize, but you have more in common than you have differences.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, as always. How’s the station?”

“Winter’s kept most of the fires down, so my men are mostly responding to medical emergencies, most due to ice from the storm. Your step-brother Connor was one victim. Nothing worse than a broken arm, however. Isolde told me in the thank you card she sent that he should be healed within the next few months.” Riordan paused every few moments to drain soup from his bowl.

Alistair ran a hand through his hair, letting it stick up at odd angles. “I saw as much on Facebook. Oh god, Facebook. Maker, does this whole thing mean I have to update my relationship status?”

“If there was ever a time to say ‘it’s complicated’, I believe this is it,” Riordan laughed, making the camera shake. “I am curious, though; do you really think this arrangement will work out?”

Alistair looked out the window, onto the the night lights of London. “I don’t know, Riordan. For Cailan’s sake I hope it does. All I know is that before this is all over I’m sure I’m going to make an absolute fool of myself.”

-

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2heau15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for [Briana's outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9e/12/93/9e129397e65ff947a68e7bbcc2501aa2.jpg) and [Alistair's outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e8/85/ee/e885ee4ca75a09e8aafc4596f73d39d9.jpg).
> 
> Here are some fun facts about this chapter!
> 
> 1) Is it realistic that a coffee shop would just let a dog in? No. Do I care? Also no.  
> 2) Briana went to pay for the tea, but Bodhan wanted to give it to her for free since she was with one of his oldest customers. She insisted on paying anyway.  
> 3) Sten is black in this universe.  
> 4) Briana's minor was journalism, but she has a masters in business management.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [adhdalistair](adhdalistair.tumblr.com).


	3. i came out to have a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the sweet comments! I live for appreciation and validation, and the best form that takes is fic comments.
> 
> Chapter title is a reference to [this classic meme](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/i-came-out-to-have-a-good-time-and-i-m-honestly-feeling-so-attacked-right-now).
> 
> Warnings for this chapter for offscreen minor character death.

“Mum is being optimistic if she thinks putting me in white for dinner is a good idea.”

“Nah, Mum’s being a realist. She knows you won’t embarrass yourself during such an important night.”

“Alistair isn’t exactly the judgmental type, Fergus. She’ll drive herself mad worrying too much about all of this,” Briana huffed.

“He might not be, but the Theirins might. Never know now that they’re partially Mac Tirs.”

The city didn’t exactly race by as Fergus drove as it did stutter in the London traffic. In the backseat, Morrigan held her iPad to her ear as Sten watched neighboring cars.

“A right ahead, on Devon Street,” Morrigan announced, speaking up to be heard over Fergus’ music. “I don’t see the point of using my tablet, Fergus. The car has a perfectly serviceable GPS in the dashboard.”

“You know these towncar GPSs never account for traffic, Morrigan. I’m not going to risk being late for the sake of convenience,” he shot over his shoulder, making the turn. Looking back to Briana, his eyes sparked playfully. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were nervous.”

“I am not! I’m appropriately concerned, not… nervous,” she argued, crossing her arms. Outside, someone laid on their horn. “And I’m only concerned for Alistair. Maker knows the five of you are going to interrogate him to death tonight.”

“I only want the best for my little sister. And if he’s not the best, then I think we’re justified in calling this whole deal off.”

“Don’t let Eleanor catch you saying that,” Morrigan quipped, “Also, a left where the street dead ends.”

-

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=35n8pwg)

-

The Apollo Manor stood in west Kensington, smashed between two other similar residences. The whitewashed exterior nearly blended in to yesterday’s snowfall, starting to melt into the street. Fergus parallel parked the car as best he could, considering the limited size of the space he was pulling into.

Alistair stood outside the manor, hands jammed far into his pockets. His grey suit was neat and sharp, but he kept trying to push the sleeves up. Next to him stood a short woman with her brunette hair in a neat bob. The sounds of car doors closing turned them both to the street.

“Fergus, what took you so long? You didn’t answer my text,” the woman frowned, stepping down from the stoop.

“Sorry, love,” he shrugged, kissing his wife on the cheek, “None of us knew the way here from Clapton. You must be Alistair, then.”

“That’d be me, yeah,” he reached out, shaking Fergus’ hand, while Briana gave Oriana a greeting hug.

“It’s good to meet you. We’ll talk more over dinner. I should go in to make sure they’re ready for us.” Oriana crossed through the group to move with Fergus to the front door, which forced Alistair to move towards Briana. They smiled at each other for a moment, before Alistair stepped forward. Briana stook her hand out, and he paused, before shaking it.

“It’s good to see you again, Alistair,” she smiled pleasantly.

“Right, same to you. Though I wish your dog was here again,” he smiled, leaning back against the wall. “Oh, before I forget—”

The opening of the door interrupted him, mostly because he had been leaning against it. He overbalanced, falling directly into the butler behind him. The two collapsed onto the tile, an uncomfortable smack reverberating around the entrance hall.

“Welcome to the Cousland Manor,” the poor man wheezed as Alistair climbed off him.

“Darling, what did you do to poor Edmund?”

Eleanor Cousland, with her short grey hair and slender features, was still a sight to behold in her 60s. As she climbed down the stairs, Bryce trailed after her, his tie a near-perfect match to her dress. Oriana and Fergus stood at the foot of the flight, arm in arm.

Bryce brought his daughter in for a hug while Eleanor and Morrigan exchanged tense hellos. The Couslands finally turned to Alistair, Bryce shaking his hand firmly.

“It's good to see you again, Alistair,” he started.

Eleanor stepped in, offering her own hand. “Welcome to our home. We’re so pleased to have you.”

Alistair hesitated for a moment, before bending at the waist to kiss her hand. From over his shoulder, Fergus started laughing.

“Did I mess up or something?” Alistair frowned, turning around.

“No, no, don't you mind Fergus. A handshake would have been fine, but I'm flattered either way,” Eleanor explained. “Now, let's all sit down to eat before Nan blows a gasket.”

-

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=17a54i)

-

“So, Alistair, I understand you were raised under Eamon.”

Alistair stared down into his empty soup bowl, the rich orange of the butternut squash still rimming the bowl. “Yeah, I was. Sort of. I spent a lot of time at school.”

“I saw. Warden Academy, a good school. I knew some people who teach there,” Bryce went on, as Edmund took away the empty plates.

“You mean taught there, darling,” Eleanor corrected quietly.

Briana turned to Alistair, tilting her head. “Did you know a Duncan?”

Alistair's eyebrows rose, “You knew Duncan?”

Fergus nodded, leaning back as a new plate was placed in front of him. Beef tenderloin in a wild mushroom and port wine sauce, and a winter salad. “Some of us better than others, but he was a family friend.”

“I… I did know him, yeah. He taught me at the academy. He’s… was a good man.” His demeanor turned sullen, and he started to tuck into his steak. Briana’s jaw clenched as she turned back to her own food.

“Nan’s really outdone herself tonight,” Bryce smiled, blatantly steering the conversation somewhere else. He cut small bites, but shoved six in his mouth at a time.

“I helped, though she wasn't pleased. She did let me handle dessert, however,” Oriana spoke up, dabbing at her mouth with her napkin.

“Briana, have the two of you discussed arrangements for after the wedding?”

Briana frowned, setting her fork down. “Mum, must we discuss business over dinner?”

“When else will we have the time, dear? I wanted to talk about your living arrangements. Your father and I have found some listings in the area we think would suit the two of you.”

“Fine, fine. Forward them to Morrigan. We’ll take a look.”

“Well, hopefully not before we discuss plans for the actual wedding, Pup,” Bryce cut in.

Alistair spoke up finally, dinner long gone. “Er, does that have to be done now too? Tonight?”

“When else would we start?”

“Well, your daughter and I hardly know each other still. Besides, Briana has an article to finish, and we both have to make arrangements to attend the Theirin Gala.

Maybe it'd be best if we put it off until all that hubbub has worn off,” Alistair suggested. He turned to Briana, a question in his eye. Her face was unreadable as she turned back to her parents.

“Alistair is right. We can't start making wedding arrangements until we have our first formal social event as a couple. The media will take it as a rushed job.”

Eleanor huffed, even as a serving of flan was placed before her. “Well, I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to micromanage all this. Just know that if you'd like my help, you have it, sweetheart.”

“And mine, as well,” Oriana added.

“I doubt you'd want it, Sis, but I'll do anything I can,” Fergus pointed at himself with his fork, laying his arm over the back of Oriana’s chair.

“Well, I'm glad we’ve all volunteered. Now, let's not let Oriana’s flan get cold. Or is it warm?”

-

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lupe81)

-

Morrigan and Sten joined them later, when the group had moved into the parlor for coffee. The group talked warmly for a few minutes before Morrigan excused herself to the restroom. In the doorway, though, she turned and looked at Alistair pointedly, nodding her head towards the hallway.

“I should use the washroom as well. Could you tell me where it is?”

“No need,” Morrigan chimed, turning out the door, “I will show you the way.”

He followed her for about two hallways before she turned onto a balcony looking out over the small backyard. The night air was cold, but the recent snow had taken the moisture out of the air. The clouds hid any sign of the moon, casting the yard in only the orange light from the streetlights. She didn't even turn to look at him as she leaned against the balcony.

“Briana is not your average woman, I assume you've figured out by now.”

“No, she isn't... Is that what you want to talk about? Briana's nice qualities?”

“In a sense, yes. By tying herself to you, she is giving up many freedoms she has enjoyed until now, and giving the Theirins the power that comes with her family name and company. I would not see you squander them.”

“This isn't your average ‘hurt her and I'll hurt you’ conversation,” he frowned, scratching the back of his neck. Below, a car alarm went off in the garage. A glass door beneath them slid open.

“I don't need to threaten you. We both know this isn't a real relationship, and any sort of immoral behavior would only be bad for the press. You can’t hurt her unless she loves you. If that changes, however, you will indeed hear such a threat.”

“If?”

She held up a hand to shush him, looking towards the garage across the yard. While she was speaking, the lights had gone out in the building.

“Our time is up tonight. Go, tell Edmund there's an issue in the garage.”

“What, we’re just done talking now? I don't take orders from you.”

“You will if you know what's good for you. That garage has its own generator. If the power is out, it's a deliberate security breach.”

“Security breach? Here? Wait, is that why you brought me out here? Did you know—”

Alistair would have finished, but he was abruptly cut off by the sound of gunshots.

-

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=25uifrp)

-

Eleanor’s shaking caused the teacup to rattle against its saucer, but Bryce’s hand on her shoulder seemed to stop the tremors. The siren lights spilled through the hallway windows, through the doorway to the den. Sten sat on the floor, a blanket around his shoulders, seemingly indifferent to the childish nature of his position.

“Is there anyone at all you can think of? Someone who has made threats against you recently, or some time ago? A competitor, or one of their stockholders?” Officer Kylon asked, scratching behind his ear with his pencil.

“Officer,” Briana cut in, perched precariously on the edge of the couch cushion, “we answered these same questions the last time we had to make an emergency call, and we don’t know any more than we did then. It’s two AM, and my mother needs her rest. Is she free to go?”

The constable sighed, flipping his notebook closed. “If she and Mr. Cousland don’t have any further information, they can report to the station tomorrow morning. I’d like to ask the suspect a few more questions tonight, however. Mr. Sten, if you’d follow me out into the hallway?”

“Yes,” Sten replied curtly. He absentmindedly held the blanket around himself as the officer escorted him out of the room.

“Pup, we can speak for ourselves. Your mother is a strong woman, and this isn’t the first time someone’s made an attack against us,” Bryce admonished. He stood up straight, but he started to pace the edge of the room.

“I’m not wrong, though. We don’t know anything new. We won’t until the police tell us who the dead man in our garage is. Besides, mum was shaking back there.”

“Briana, I hardly think—” “No, you were, mum. You’re exhausted and you need to sleep.”

Bryce signed, returning to his wife’s side. “I hate to admit it, love, but she’s right. You’ve been cleaning the house since this morning, and she and Fergus can handle the police from here. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Honestly, you two! You treat me like I’m some fainting lily. Besides, you’re both forgetting our house is now an active crime scene. I doubt they’re just going to let me tuck in for the night. Come on, darling, let’s Yelp a good hotel for the night,” Eleanor huffed, lifting herself from the armchair. “Oh! Someone make sure Nan is okay.”

“Yes, love, of course. Come on.”

Alistair had to stop himself at the doorway as Bryce and Eleanor left to make room for himself to enter. He frowned when Briana didn’t look at him and parked himself on the couch next to her.

“Are you okay? I know things got dicey back there, and this isn’t the first time this has happened to you, but it’s got to be scary still.”

“I’m fine,” she shot back. “Mum and Dad are shaken up, even if they won’t admit it, but I’ve been expecting something like this for months. I’m honestly just surprised—”

On the street outside, a car backfired. Briana jumped, hands jerking out to steady herself. Her left found Alistair’s right, where he had set it on the couch to lean closer to her.

Briana blushed, her other hand coming to cover her face. “Maker, I’m sorry. I’m really not handling this as well as I’m pretending to.”

Gently, he turned his hand over, wrapping his fingers around hers. “Earlier I, um, didn’t get to finish what I was saying. Mostly because I fell through a doorway, but still. I was going to say thank you for having me over, but it’s a bit late for that, isn’t it? Honestly, this all sounded better in my head. But, here, I wanted you to have this. Consider it a ‘I’m sorry someone broke into your house’ gift now.”

With his other hand, he reached into his breast pocket, and produced a single red rose. “It’s a little squashed since I’ve had it all night, but I think the sentiment’s the same.”

Briana’s shoulders relaxed, and her knees brushed against his as she took the flower. “Ali… you continue to surprise me,” she smiled.

“Well, I—did you just call me Ali?”

She paused. “I suppose I did. Is that okay?”

“It’s fine, as long as I can call you Bri. Saves time the same way.”

She squeezed his hand, releasing it as she stood. “Speaking of time, we should see if we’re free to go as well. God knows what the neighbors think already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for [Briana's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/79/e2/be/79e2beb580389583466b919e33ed02c4.jpg). I might add more but Briana's was the only one I had pinned down.
> 
> Cullen's tweet is inspired by my computer problems. I was working on the original image that was supposed to go in that slot when my computer blue screened. Solas's fake Google search will have to wait until next time.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [adhdalistair](adhdalistair.tumblr.com).


	4. gotta get down on friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little bit late; I'm down in Portland visiting some friends. Chapter 5 might also be late since it's not technically done.
> 
> Chapter title is a reference to Friday by Rebecca Black.

From across the field, the two of them could already hear the low bustle of conversation and music. The soft glow of the string lights illuminated Hampton Court, more so than the overcast night sky was doing. Briana’s heels clopped against the pathway as she and Alistair made their way through the gardens.

The Theirin Biannual Gala was the social event of the season, if the season only occurred every two years. Traditionally held in some historic location in London, the ball hosted around two hundred of the UK’s wealthiest and most influential people. First held in 1937 and occurring every two years since then, it made every website's list of Most Ridiculous Celebrity Parties, being one of the most traditional balls still put on. The Mirror often referred to it as the ‘Time Warp of Galas’, highlights of the event accompanying pictures of famous celebrities waltzing in large groups.

Alistair had read all this information out loud during the car ride to the party. Having contacted him several days earlier, Leliana sent Alistair links to PDFs on what to expect at the event, all prepared by one of Leliana’s friends.

“How do you know this Leliana?” Briana had asked, leaning over for a better angle to see the iPad on Alistair’s lap.

“We went to high school together. Didn’t hang out much then, but I kept running into her after we graduated. She and I keep in pretty close touch.”

“She’s also Head of Intelligence for Inquisition,” Morrigan had pointed out, arms folded as she sat opposite the two of them in the limo.

Briana hadn’t asked Morrigan how she knew that, but Alistair had kept trying to bring it up for the rest of the trip. He never got his answer, as Morrigan had slipped away as soon as they arrived.

“Do you really… trust her?” he asked Briana later, as they made their approach towards the entrance.

“Morri? Absolutely; with my life,” Briana replied. Alistair frowned, turning away, and she frowned right back. “What, is there something you’re not telling me? I know she can be a bit abrasive, but that’s just her defence mechanism.”

“She and I… we had a strange conversation the night of the break-in. It was almost like… she  _ knew _ what was going to happen. I’m not a hundred percent sure she’s not involved with whoever’s threatening you.” He kept his voice low now that they’d neared the entrance line. Unfamiliar faces surrounded them; some of the guests were famous entertainers, but most of the crowd were wealthy business owners whose faces rarely made the cover of magazines.

The pair stopped, and Briana reached out to adjust Alistair’s tie. “I don’t know exactly what she said to you, but I’ve known Morrigan for years now. She’s… her secrets are hers to keep. If you can’t trust her, trust me instead. I’m very good at reading people.”

“Alright, if you say so. It doesn’t mean I’m not gonna keep my eye on her, though. She’s… sneaky,” Alistair huffed.

“Who’s sneaky?” a voice asked from behind their backs. A redheaded woman stood close by, accompanied by a taller, darker-skinned woman. 

“Leliana!” Alistair grinned, detaching himself to envelop her in a hug. “Maker, I’ve missed you. Here, this is—well, I guess this is my fiance, Briana Cousland.”

Briana reached out, shaking Leliana’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you.” Turning to the other woman, she asked, “And you must be Josephine Montilyet.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cousland. How is Elenor?”

Briana narrowed her eyes, but extended her hand to shake Josephine’s all the same. “You know Elenor?”

“Josie’s job is to know everyone,” Leliana smiled.

“Yes, and what I know is going to be extremely important to you tonight. Anora has allowed more media into the event than is normally permitted, meaning anything you do here tonight could end up as tomorrow’s celebrity gossip. Come,” Josephine explained, taking Leliana’s arm, “I can fill you in on the way inside.”

-

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=xg0b8)

-

“Leliana and I have some Inquisition matters to attend to tonight, but please come find either of us if something feels amiss. This may not be Celene’s annual masquerade, but with the state of affairs lately, one can’t be too cautious,” Josephine finished as the group walked away from the coat check.

Alistair’s shoulders sagged as they’d talked, and one hand rubbed his temples. “Maker, I don’t think I’m going to remember any of that. Which is the salad fork again?”

“The outermost one,” Briana answered, patting him on the shoulder.

“I’ve investigated tonight’s security personally, and neither of you two should have any cause for concern. You should focus on making a good impression as a happy couple,” Leliana added, starting to turn away. Briana reached out, holding her back with a hand to her shoulder. The other woman frowned, stance tense. “Yes?”

“Why are you two helping us? I’m not ungrateful, but our marriage is hardly something Inquisition would be interested in.” 

Josephine and Leliana exchanged a meaningful look. “Let us just say… seeing the Highever acquisition go smoothly would benefit everyone, even the Inquisition. I’d say more, but this isn’t the time nor place. It was lovely to meet you both.” Josephine bowed, offering her arm to the redhead as they slipped into the crowd. Leliana looked back as they left, her dress billowing enough to reveal a knife strapped to her leg. They were quickly lost in the party, conversation and the music from the quartet masking any sound.

“Well, that pep talk didn’t leave me nervous, even a little bit. Do you want... ” Alistair started, but stopped when he saw Briana staring someplace off in the distance. “Something wrong?”

She blinked several times, shaking her head. “No, sorry. I thought I just saw my ex-girlfriend.”

“Ex—wait, what?”

Briana opened her mouth to respond, but didn’t get the chance: Cailan Theirin had spotted them, and awkwardly bumped his way through the party guests to get to them.

“Alistair!” Cailan smiled as he reached them, gripping the other man’s forearm and clapping him on the back. “Welcome to the party. Anora’s really outdone herself this year, hasn’t she? And it’s a pleasure to see you again, my lady.”

“And yourself, Cailan.” Briana smiled. “If the two of you would excuse me, however, I should grab us some drinks,” she said as she slipped between the two of them, heading towards the bar.

Alistair watched her go, before turning to watch the crowd, Cailan at his side. After a beat, he turned to Cailan.

“Do you—”

“How are—”

They both paused, then laughed. Cailan patting him on the shoulder again. “You go first,” Alistair insisted finally.

“I was going to ask how things were going with you two. You are one lucky man, Alistair. She is absolutely gorgeous. Almost makes me wish we’d gotten each other’s deals.  _ Almost _ ,” he joked, taking a sip from his champagne glass.

Alistair laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess. I haven’t really been looking, honestly; we haven’t spent all that much time together. I was actually going to ask you how long it took you and Anora to be comfortable with each other, with the whole… arrangement.”

“It wasn’t the same situation with Anora and I. We grew up together, so when we got engaged it was just sort of the next logical step. I’m sure the two of you will settle into marriage just fine. And if not, you just have to be discreet,” he shrugged.

Alistair frowned, but Cailan interrupted before he could reply. “Oh! I just remembered. Teagan said he wanted to speak to you.”

“Teagan? Does that mean Eamon’s here?”

Cailan shook his head. “He couldn’t make it. Wedding anniversary. Anyway, thought I should let you know. I’d got to go back to being a good host, but we’ll catch up later, I promise.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Alistair replied, tone suggesting that he wasn’t. Cailan either didn’t hear him as he walked away, or chose not to respond.

-

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=650eth)

-

By the time Briana found Alistair again, he had joined a small group for conversation. One of them was a younger man, hair slicked tidily back. The other was a tall woman with blonde curls that framed her face. Alistair noticed her as she angled her way in, taking one of the glasses from her hand. He looked noticeably more comfortable now that she was back. “Here she is. This is my fiance, Briana Cousland. Briana, this is Maevaris Tilani, of the Magistrate. And this is…” he trailed off, frowning.

“Sebastian Vael. A pleasure to meet you my lady.” He held out his hand, and she reached to shake it. Instead, he leaned down and gently kissed the back of her hand. Briana looked away, turning to stare into the distance. She thanked him as he straightened.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Maevaris piped up, “Sebastian was just telling me he thinks he can dip me, and I there’s money on the line.” She hooked her arm through Sebastian’s, the two of them heading towards the dance floor.

Briana took several sips of her champagne before turning to Alistair, who was already watching her.

“So… girlfriend?”

“Ivonne Maris, my high school girlfriend. We broke up when I went to university. I thought I saw her in the crowd, but this wouldn’t really be her scene.”

“Now I feel terrible. I thought I had it bad, but you’re a lesbian having to marry a man. I’m sorry,” he apologized.

Briana waves him off, a rueful smile on her face. “Don’t be. I’m bisexual, actually. I date all genders.” She put the now empty glass down on a nearby table, taking Alistair’s when he handed it to her. “I didn’t ask your orientation, either, so I’m equally to blame.”

“I’m straight, far as I know. There’s a word for the kind of straight I am… demisexual? I think that’s the one. But I don’t exactly go around telling people that,” he admitted.

“Well, thank you for telling  _ me _ . I’m glad we’re getting to know each other.” Her smile was fond, the alcohol making her less restrained. She reached for his hand suddenly, pulling him in the direction of the dance floor. “Come on, let’s show the people what we can do.”

“Whoa, are you sure? I’m not exactly the world’s best dancer,” he protested, even as he let himself be dragged along. They broke the crowd’s edge, and Briana brought them to the center of the floor, turning to face him once again.

“Just follow my lead. Keep your eyes on me, and count in time. It’ll be fine,” she promised. She lifted his arm, laying his hand on her shoulder. She held the other in hers, while a hand on his upper back kept him in position. He nodded, and she gave him a moment to breathe before spinning them into motion, joining the rest of the twirling dresses and suits. 

It wasn’t perfect: Alistair stumbled hard a few times, and Briana had to be constantly alert of the other dancers, but they managed a basic waltz with only minor bruising and tripping. The pair had only danced for a minute before the song ended. They pulled themselves to a stop, laughing breathlessly as Briana steadied herself against Alistair’s chest.

“Not bad for your first time,” she murmured into his collarbone.

“Wasn't my first, actually. You're just the best partner I've had,” he replied. He slid his hands from her waist to wrap around her lower back.

A hand tapped Alistair on the shoulder, and he pulled back, separating the two. Behind him stood Celene Valmont, CEO of Orlais Incorporated. Her bright blue dress made her a beacon on the dance floor, and she wore a silver mask despite the party not being a masquerade.

“Alistair Theirin, are you not? And you would be Briana Cousland. Pardon me for my interruption, but may I cut it?” Her thick French accent made her hard to understand.

Alistair looked to Briana, who agreed quickly, stepping back. Neither of them hid their surprise when Celene moved in to take Briana's hand, pulling her away into the crowd.

-

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=doul9v)

-

By half-past nine the party had taken on a calmer atmosphere. Cailan made a speech from the dance floor platform, thanking everyone for coming, giving several oversized cheques to representatives from this year’s charities, and announcing the location of the next gala. Dancing resumed, but it wasn’t long before the quartet placed their last song of the night, being replaced by recorded tracks. Only the truly dedicated were still on the dance floor now, most of the guests making idle conversation around the standing tables. 

Alistair had found one of the waiters carrying trays of hors d'oeuvres and stocked himself a small plate full of fried goat cheese and bacon-wrapped dates. He leaned on a table next to the palace wall, absentmindedly watching the crowd as he ate. From outside his range of vision, someone set a glass on the table.

“There you are, Alistair; I’ve been looking for you. You haven’t been avoiding me, have you?” Alistair jumped slightly, brushing crumbs from his tie as he turned. Teagan Guerrin—former COO of Redcliffe Banking and Ferelden Incorporated's regional manager for Scotland—stood with his arms crossed over his suit.

“Uncle Teagan! No, I was, well, you know parties aren’t really my scene,” he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. Crumbs fell down the collar of his shirt, and he winced uncomfortably.

“I’m well aware.” The other man chuckled lightly, walking around the table to extend his hand to Alistair. They shook, and Teagan pulled him in to pat him on the back several times. “Listen, I’ve got to get back to Isolde, but Eamon asked me to speak with you. He’s upset you haven’t returned his phone calls recently.”

Alistair shrugged, looking out back over the party. “I’ve been busy. Wedding stuff… and Duncan’s assets aren’t fully sorted out yet either,” he sighed.

“I had forgotten you were the executor. My apologies. Eamon would still like an answer though, soon. He’s not asking you stay long, just that you visit to catch up with you and your fiance. Connor’s been asking after you as well. It’d be good to see you home, Alistair.” Teagan didn’t smile, but he was relaxed as he reached into his breast pocket. He pulled out a business card, setting it on the table. “It’s probably in your call history, but that’s Eamon’s cell. Please, Alistair. I know you two don’t always see eye-to-eye, but give him a chance.” 

Alistair sighed as he picked up the card. “Alright, I’ll talk to Briana about it, but I think I’m better at parties then I am spending time with Eamon. Er, thanks for telling me, Teagan. We’ll call him soon.”

Teagan simply smiled at him, taking a sip of his beer.

-

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=117th94)

-

Briana and Celene flowed across the dance floor, only fitting in one dance before Cailan effectively killed the flow. The taller woman led the other over to the side to an iron fence. 

“How well do you know the Theirins? I imagine you have been spending much time together with this new engagement.” Celene’s hands hung in front of her, loosely clasped as she spoke.

“Engagement? The Therins haven’t announced any sort of engagement,” Briana asked back.

“My dear Briana, nothing as simple as an upcoming marriage escapes me. Cailan is not exactly a subtle man.”

“I wouldn’t know.” She ran a hand over the fence, looking out onto the dark lawn. “I’ve hardly spent five minutes with Cailan, and besides Alistair I haven’t met any others.”

Celene leaned in, not close enough to be uncomfortable but enough to keep her voice lower. “If I were you, I would be sure to introduce myself to Anora. As the host and Cailan’s wife, she will no doubt want to speak to you.”

“Are you giving me advice?”

“I am merely passing along what I know. I overheard her seeking you out earlier in the night.” Celene leaned down, gently taking Briana’s hand and kissing it. “Miss Cousland, it has been a pleasure, but I must see to other matters. Perhaps we will meet again.”

“Perhaps… thank you for the dance, Miss Valmont.”

As Celene made her way back into the party, Briana sighed in relief. She looking the area where she’d stepped off the dance floor. She spotted Leonas Bryland speaking to a short man with a ponytail, but no other faces she recognised. Alistair was nowhere to be seen. She pulled out her phone to call him, but saw a text from Morrigan instead.

The Great Vine was fairly close to the party. A minute’s walk west out of the crowd brought Briana to a long trellis completely covered in vines. The leaves blocked out any outside lights, except for the ones lining the walkway. Morrigan stood far inside, her dark dress causing her to almost blend fully in, if not for the crystals reflecting the dim light. She was holding her arms, biting her inner cheek.

“Anything?” Briana asked simply as she got closer. Morrigan shook her head and she let her arms fall.

“I couldn’t find anything, but much of my time has been spent avoiding the Nightingale. She caught my scent early on, and tried to tail me for at least an hour. Nevertheless, I did manage to keep tabs on Celene throughout the night. From my perspective, it doesn’t seem like she is involved. She was here on a different agenda; I did see her speaking to Cailan several times. I think we can rule her out as your killer for now though,” she explained in a low voice. 

“What about Anora? She was searching for me apparently.”

“I don’t know about that. There’s no ideas to be had before you even meet her. She might just want to entertain herself. It is a fairly dull party. Isabela  _ is _ here, which does means that is liable to change.”

“Like dad always says, no news is good news.” Briana paused, picking at her nails for a moment. “Does that mean Abelas wasn’t here?”

Morrigan eyebrows furrowed, turning away. “He wasn’t. That doesn’t necessarily mean that one of mother’s men isn’t here, but it must be someone I’m not familiar with. When we are finished here, I’ll continue to look.”

Briana pulled out her phone, checking the time. “I’ll let you go then. If you find out anything else, meet me at the apartment later tonight.”

“Promise you’ll come home?” Even in the low light, Briana could see a wry smile on Morrigan’s face.

“What are you implying, Mori?”

“I’m not  implying anything. I saw you two on the dance floor. He was being especially…  _ touchy _ and you didn’t look unhappy, even after you had to nearly carry him through a basic waltz.”

“You really don’t like Alistair, do you?” Briana retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Morrigan scoffed. “What, the human embodiment of two dogs stacked in a trench coat? No, I can’t say I like his company very much.”

“You’ll have to make an effort to get along with him, for my sake. If not that, then because he’s getting suspicious of you.” From over Morrigan’s shoulder, a figure appeared at the end of the tunnel. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Morrigan turned over her shoulder to look before nodding, walking past Briana towards the other end of the tunnel while Briana approached the other woman.

“Cauthrien say she spotted you heading this way. I pray I’m not interrupting something?”

Anora Theirin stood with her chin raised, hands meshed over her stomach. Her blonde hair was up in a neat bun, as impeccable as her black dress. Briana put on a smile, shaking her head. “No, my assistant and I were discussing wedding details. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Anora,” Briana replied as she shook Anora’s hand.

“Likewise. Accompany me back to the party?”

They walked back in silence, until Anora stopped them partway through the Pond Gardens. “I wanted to speak with you about the family. The Theirins are one of the most influential groups in the UK, possibly even the States, and require strong voices to guide them. I understand that your marriage is necessary to complete the merger, but I hope you don’t harbor any illusions of what your role will be. Cailan is a pretty face, but make no mistake in thinking he’s the head of this family.”

“Are you… threatening me?”

Anora didn’t even react as she looked over what was left of the guests. “I’d never be so tactless. Besides, you pose no real threat to me. I merely wanted you to know that just because you’ll soon be a Theirin doesn’t make it your company.”

“Thank you for educating me, but I’m just here as part of my duty as a Cousland. All I want is to get along with my future in-laws,” Briana replied coolly, stepping to stand beside Anora.

“I have no choice right now but to believe you. For now, enjoy the rest of the party. I look forward to getting to know you better, Briana Cousland,” she finished, walking towards where Cailan stood, waving her over.

Briana let go of the breath she was holding, pulling out her phone again. She shivered, despite standing directly next to a space heater.

-

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zgakb9)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for [Briana's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4d/47/f9/4d47f9e34ee96fdd11c5c642b12cf5da.jpg), [Morrigan's dress](http://assets.vogue.com/photos/55c650c108298d8be2159247/master/pass/_MUR0146.jpg), [Alistair's suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/28/6c/0f/286c0fca67eb753a885f810e7dd5d054.jpg), [Leliana's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/28/09/e0/2809e0a372352406d5e91cc721531a7f.jpg), [Josephine's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/22/7a/5f/227a5fa1b6c9e470633d59d0e7a8df6e.jpg), and [Anora's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f8/84/41/f88441b347c341fd0ba785519e969775.jpg). Celene is wearing her Winter Palace outfit.
> 
> In defence of Alistair: he wasn't being biphobic; he literally just forgot the concept existed for a moment. As someone who's bisexual with ADD, it happens to me all the fucking time.
> 
> The art at the end is a piece I commissioned by [invisibleinnocence](http://invisibleinnocence.tumblr.com/post/147555356516).


End file.
